earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Badges
I like the page a lot too, but I *hate* that Stamp Like badge. I'm going to make a new one this week. --Stamp 21:24, 26 February 2008 (UTC) : Maybe just replace it with giving it 5 stars on the rating system at the bottom? What's the point of the Stamp badge? --Eupheria 22:48, 26 February 2008 (UTC) ::I ranked it too. And I replaced the badge. Anyway, the Stamp Like and Like and Like Badge is just a chance to cheer for different pages. (Plus, it furthers my pro-badge agenda!) --Stamp 23:18, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :::Maybe it's just me, but it feels a little presumptuous and I think it clutters up the page. Where is the justification for what one person likes being particularly special over anyone else that they need more than the same rating system vote and ability to say "Hey! Great page!" on the discussion page? --Eupheria 23:37, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :::After some further thought and discussing it with someone else, I'm really thinking this badge thing is a bad idea. In addition to what I said above, here are my problems with this: :::*It doesn't belong on the article itself. After looking at how badges are done on wikipedia they do not go on the article, are only occasionally on the page's talk page, and, most often, go on the user's talk page instead. :::*We already have a problem with the perception of a "clique" here and I feel this may turn into a server politics game whether or not you want it to. :::*Badges on everything undermines the featured and contest winner badges. If everyone and everything is special, nothing is. :::*A badge, particularly a moderator created badge, saying, "This is great!" gives the message, "I like this how it is!" and can lead to stagnation. :::*This looks like we're trying to pretend we're doing things. This seems absolutely ridiculous given the amazing bulk of things that actually need to be done. :::*Along the same lines as above, if we're wanting to increase visibility of articles and bump things to the top, how about adding links into articles or fixing categorization problems instead and give them something more long term as opposed to something that amounts to a quick bump on the recent changes? :::--Eupheria 00:33, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Fine. Consider it gone. --Stamp 00:10, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Thank you.--Eupheria 00:33, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::I'm very hesitant to spam Drogheda's talk page with an issue that's no longer even relevant to the page. However, I'll just note that I *am* participating in the WikiQuests and that the Stamp Like Badge was introduced *last year* - and I hadn't heard any negative feedback until I decided to clean it up today. I don't disagree with any of your points, and this is reflected in my concession to remove it from the Wiki. --Stamp 00:40, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::I understand. I've never seen these before, only the mention of them in another spot. I had just already written the whole thing out when I saw you had responded and thought it best to just go ahead and leave it in case anything similar comes back up so it can be referenced. --Eupheria 02:11, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Since the chances are slim to none I'll *ever* pitch the idea of badges again - a "reference" isn't particularly valuable on this talk page. It might, however, go nicely on the thread we've got going in the Wiki forums about the Wiki being something other than a storage closet for art and stories, where I specifically mentioned badges. I think we're doing a disservice to the page owner at this point by keeping the conversation here. Your points would be just as valid (and in better context) in that other thread, directly responding to my idea of having badges at all - just in case I ever stub my toe and yell "Badges!" ;) --Stamp 02:40, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Problem solved. Also, keep in mind, you are not the only person who could bring up this idea again down the road.--Eupheria 03:59, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I specifically wanted this saved for just that purpose. I didn't say "I'm never going to ask for badges again, so please delete this so no one ever sees it again." I think it deserves to be on the record for future reference, no matter *who* might suggest it. Anyway, I like that it's here now and that we've decluttered the other page. --Stamp 05:00, 27 February 2008 (UTC) For what it's worth, I see the concerns that Eupheria raised but I agree with Stamp's intent (stated elsewhere) of encouraging participation. I don't want that point lost in the removal of the badge. --Tai 17:25, 27 February 2008 (UTC)